mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codyn329
Archives *'Archive 1' Sapphires for Diamonds Hi Cody I was wondering if you wanted to do a swap. I have two Sapphires and wanted to swap them for two Diamonds. Thanks. Hugh-Z (talk) 01:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Set up a trade module for that, tell me when it's set up and ready, and I'll click. :) Codyn329 (talk) 01:48, November 9, 2012 (UTC) It's up, sorry for putting this on your talk page but it didn't seem right to put a swap on your store, thanks :) Hugh-Z (talk) 01:55, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I see, no worries. :) I'll click too. Thanks for the trade! Codyn329 (talk) 02:49, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) Hugh-Z (talk) 02:51, November 9, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Codyn329 (talk) 03:47, November 9, 2012 (UTC) image I noticed you uploaded File:MLN_Pages.jpg and it's currently unused are you planing on using it or can it be deleted? Cheers, 04:39, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I was planning to use it, but not anymore, so you can delete it. Codyn329 (talk) 12:47, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Get on MLN Users wiki chat sometime, Cody. Sure then. Though whenever I check no one is there. :3 :P How has it been going klint? :) Codyn329 (talk) 23:43, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! heyo, guess what cody? :P ---------> :D congrats man :Didn't seem to notice until now. :3 :P Thanks buddy! The 90 clicks you gave me were worth it. :P Codyn329 (talk) 00:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) restock hey cody 18tanzc is haveing a sale maybe you can buy some things to restock!! supersimon123 Thanks for the info, but I don't see any item's price reduced. You see any? Codyn329 (talk) 02:14, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I think you might have to ask about the reduced prices when you order...but i could be mistaken 02:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC) well some are like all the rank 2 and 3 items are 5 clicks or less each. and secret massage 1 2 and 3 and form 20b are 5 clicks each. look look at this http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Supersimonx123 TRADE hey cody i got a trade that i think you will like.supersimon123 http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Codyn329/Cody%27s_Emporium! Do You Know What This Is? I found this searching for that other chat: http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/My_Lego_Network_Wiki:IRC Could you send me the link to the other chat please. Hugh-Z (talk) Yeah, internet Relay Chat, I used it once to talk with apple123350, not that we used it again though, or at least I used it again.. :P. Here is the other chat: http://mylegonetworkusers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Codyn329 (talk) 12:56, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :D Hugh-Z (talk) 03:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello! do you have a stolen data crystal?? TheBricker (talk) 22:06, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hey Cody! So Hugh-Z told me that you need help making templates. What exactly do you need help with. Like, what kind of template are you trying to make? 19:36, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, I wanted to create a portalskin template, it looks like this: http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3APortalskin but I would use different colors and I want it to be a different color. Codyn329 (talk) 00:35, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to use it on this wiki, or another wiki? I think I can help with this :P 02:16, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I want to use it on http://lego-creator.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Creator_Wiki please. :) Codyn329 (talk) 23:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ok, well, I should be able to help with that. From looking at the coding from the Avatar Wiki, It looks pretty simple. From looking at the creator wiki, it looks like you don't have the required templates to make a portal link like the one on the Avatar Wiki. Do you want me to create the templates? 01:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes please. :D Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 02:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, what color do you want it to be??? 21:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hex code #3399CC please? Codyn329 (talk) 00:37, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok, no problem! 00:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Its done! You can look at it on your message page on the Creator Wiki! Tell me if you need it to be changed at all. 01:20, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cody! Hi, codyn329. I'm sumit08 from MLN. Can you give me some clicks on my page? I'll click yours, too! :) Sumit082004 (talk) 12:51, January 8, 2013 (UTC) No problem man! :D Where do you want your clicks on your page? Just a little bit on every module? :) Codyn329 (talk) 23:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) helping restock hey cody can i help you restock in anyway Supersimonx123 (talk) 21:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Sig If you want I'll change it. To tell you the truth I was looking at JesusRocks sig to see how to curve corners, and the colours are Australian Green and Gold. One question, when someone post on your talk page does everything you were editing while they posted just disappear? I was putting in a scroll box and it vanished around the same time you posted on my talk page. 02:30, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Shopnav on your store Hey cody, I noticed the shopnav on your stores page. I think it lookes really good! I think it looks much better than the original one. Do you tihnk members of this wiki would be up for changing it to that? Please let my know your opinion! 03:56, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Sure, they can use it. :) 04:05, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I'll ask 18tanzc if its a good idea! 04:05, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Your Customer Service Hey, I noticed that you deleted this at the beginning of your redesign. :P Satisfied Customers If you are a happy customer, please sign here. *IM THE FIRST CUSTOMER :D 19:05, August 9, 2012 (UTC) *I am very satisfied! Great, quick, service! :D Apple123350 (talk) 21:21, August 9, 2012 (UTC) *I am statified customer as well Norvik (talk) 21:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) *Very Satisfied yoyo Your detictive is on the job 20:23, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *I am © 2012 Cat1948 inc.® (Talk to me!) (See my blog!) (See me on MLN!) 21:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *Very good quality, I would recomend thhis to anyone who wants high-speed, trustable services. 00:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Jay9730 Unsatisfied Customers If you are not satisfied please sign here and explain why so I could help solve the problem. *I am unsatisfied. You are running me out of business! xD lol jk you hvae an awesome store! * * * * You can also add to your page as well! (It's the approved store template thingy) 21:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. :P 21:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Nebular Crystals :P Hey, I was just wondering how many nebular crystals you can trade/sell/give to me :P I need like 300 more :P but, any amount is fine :P Please let me know! Thanks! 17:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ahem..let's see.. :P 86 Nebs. :D After I get more clicks to spend onto A Nebular Miner Module. About clicks, I gave you 92 clicks on your lightworm. Can you give 92 clicks back to my lightworm? Thanks :D. 19:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! 23:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Rank 10 Congratulations on becoming rank 10, Cody!Tennerhead21 (talk) 15:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I now have time to help people for example LegoStefan24 and you. :D What do you need? I'll try to provide it for you. ;) 16:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Pipes and gypsum.Tennerhead21 (talk) 17:27, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Hey Cody, congrats on getting to rank 10! 16:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Also, I can't get you 86 Nebs.. but I can get you 70 right now! I'll be able to get you more nebs tomorrow too, so don't worry. There'll be a little bit more nebs in your mail every day :D :P Is that okay? :P 16:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thats great! Thanks! 16:37, January 21, 2013 (UTC)